Watch Me Bleed
by A Goddess Under The Cupboard
Summary: A Sad Musician Played The Song That He Composed For His Lover. He Played That Song During His Ex-Lover's Wedding But What Will Happen If The Dark Lord Finally Found Out That He Was Harry Potter.
1. Flight

Chapter One: Flight

A/N: This is another version of Breathe No More but all the things that happened in that story will not happen here. It's completely different from the BNM universe it kept bothering me so I decided to write it. Harry is a musician here. Hope you like it.

~o~o~o~o~o~o

"I don't love you, Potter. How does it feel to be my whore during these past three years? "The Dark Lord snarled out at his lover. He knew that he's going to regret this decision later but this is the only way he could think of in order that Harry would not be involve in the war he was instigating.

"It never made sense for you to love me. I always knew that. I guess I assumed so highly for a man with a heart of stone." His lion said sadly while smiling bitterly at him. His heart clenched as he saw the emerald green eyes darken in pain.

His love lowered his head before disappearing with a loud pop! He saw a single tear shining on the stone floor where his angel was standing moments ago.

"I'm sorry, love. But this is the only way for you to be safe." The emotionless Dark Lord whispered into the silence.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Harry appeared in his small room then he collapsed in his bed and let the tears that was pooling in his eyes to cascade like a waterfall in his cheeks. The Wizarding world rejected him when they found out that he was having a whirl wind love affair with the Dark Lord. They label him as a Dark Wizard and he was the no. 1 undesirable in their list. His friends abandoned him and they called him a slut and a traitor and even his honorary godfather; Remus Lupin turned his back on him. Of course love is like drinking beer, once you get too much of it you begin to act stupid.

He suddenly remembered his favourite line in the sonnet no. 28 of Gitanjali by Rabindranath Tagore.

"I bared my life before his eyes in end to end with nothing hidden or held back that is why he knew me not."

He told Tom his deepest secrets and his dreams. He also gave the man his heart, soul and his very being but the evil wizard crushed his heart into tiny million pieces that cannot be put together. In the end the happy ending that he always hoped for turned out as a tragedy Aeschylus wrote. He bet that the bastard had a great time and enjoyed toying with his feelings. He just can't take this new emotional blow in his life after all his only ally Professor Dumbledore just died last month. He was the only one who forgave him for falling in love with the evil prick and he understood his predicament because the headmaster fell in love with the Dark Lord Grindelwald. All thanks to Severus Snape his mentor, ally, and only confidant moved on to his next great adventure.

He didn't want to kill Tom and the only thing is to flee away from the wizarding world so that the Order of the Roasted Chickens won't know that the Dark Lord finally rejected him and they won't convince him to take revenge on the one he truly loved. Being an idiot was just a facade so that his enemies will underestimate him and he can always use the element of surprise. It was a pity that his ex-lover never saw through his mask and never got to meet the true Harry. He was smarter than Hermione but he's not too interested in academics. The only thing that made him go to Hogwarts was to find out if he can use magic to musical instruments to make them produce the most beautiful sound.

Ever since he was a kid, Harry wanted to be a pianist and flutist. He was a kindergarten student when he first heard the beautiful sound the piano produced. He begged the music teacher, Ms Alyssah Greene to teach him how to play the piano. The teacher readily agreed because it was a long time since she saw a five-year old so ecstatic to learn about music. She taught him how to read the musical sheets and how to play the flute and piano but when his relatives found out about those secret lessons they immediately transferred him to another school. Before he left, Ms Greene whispered to his ear that he can visit her house if he wanted to learn more and she didn't want his talent to go to waste.

He sneaked out every time so that he can continue his lessons and this time his relatives never found out where he was going to. His teacher taught him how to play the easiest and up to the hardest musical piece and those lessons stopped when he entered Hogwarts. Albus found out his hidden talent when he played the flute he sneaked out of Professor McGonagall's classroom. He was so caught up in his own music world and he didn't even notice the headmaster smiling down on him. Professor Dumbledore gave him a magical flute as a gift for his 12th birthday.

He joined a musical competition last month and he won the first prize and a scholarship to the conservatory of music in France and he already filed the emancipation letters his relatives gladly signed when he told them that he's not going to bother their normal life again.

All he needed to do is to packed all of his things, withdraw all of his money, buy a train ticket and forged the documents. He wondered why Lady Fate was so cruel to him but it doesn't matter. He's going to be a world renowned flutist and pianist and the world will know him as Mikhail Nikolayevich.

~o~o~o~o~o~o

In the following morning, Harry started to pack his things excluding his wand, marauders map, invisibility cloak, and the flute Albus gave him. He won't need it after all he was an ordinary muggle now. The Ministry immediately granted his emancipation papers and they were glad to know that he's going to another country not to fight against them. He was removed from the undesirable list and he's free to roam Diagon alley.

After shrinking his trunk he apparated to Gringgots and he's lucky to shake the paranoid members of the Order of the Roasted Chicken that followed him like a pack of wolves Ever since they knew about the love affair they were watching him very closely as if he was a loose cannon that was about to kill someone every minute. It may sound crazy but he was ready to give up his magical powers and have his memories obliviated to forget about the world that caused him too much pain and misery.

The head goblin was shocked to see him because he was here all alone without the nosy Order following him and he was here a month ago to receive the key to his ancestral family vault and to claim his title as the new Lord of the Potter family

"What can I do for you, Mr Potter?" the head goblin asked.

"I want to withdraw all of my accounts and change it to pounds. Also." He lifted the box containing his most prized possessions and placed it at the counter. "I want that package to be placed at the Potter's ancestral vault. If you don't mind sir will you keep this transaction as confidential?"

The goblin nodded and clapped his hand and a fellow goblin appeared and he gave him his instructions and he appeared moments later carrying a leather case which was handed to him. He opened it and couldn't stifle the gasp as he saw the case full of bundles of British pounds this money will be sufficient enough to last him for a lifetime. He closed the case and stood up and shook the goblin's hand.

"Thank you very much for helping me."

"Good luck, Mr Potter to whatever you plan to do."

He just smiled and turns around to apparate to his next stop, Hogwarts.

(^_^) v (^_^) v (^_^) v (^_^) v

Harry stood in front of Professor Dumbledore's tomb. He was expelled from the school because he was an ally of the Dark Lord. It was his first time to visit the place he once called home since his expulsion. He laid down bouquet of lilies at the tomb.

"What are you doing here, traitor?" a voice asked. He turned around and saw Professor Mcgonagall glaring at him.

"I just came here to say goodbye." Harry said quietly. "Don't worry I'll never show my traitor face ever again."

He turned away walking towards the village of Hogsmeade to apparate to the train station in order to catch the train going to France.


	2. The Wedding

Chapter Two: The Wedding

"I'm such a masochist." Harry muttered to himself as appeared in the venue of his ex-lover's wedding.

Draco just sent him a letter that he needed a wizard pianist that also knows the muggle classical music to play for the Dark Lord's wedding. Since he was the only one who fit in Draco's requirement he decided to volunteer so he can spare his blond friend the terrible fate of being killed by his master. Draco is the only student who knew about his secret passion for music and they became friends when all of Hogwarts turned his back on him.

He just graduated from the Conservatory Of Music last year and he immediately secured a spot in the London Symphony Orchestra. In those five years whoever he never had a relationship since every time he was with a girl he felt like he's betraying the Dark Lord. He can't understand why he felt that after all the man dumped him but maybe it was his fear of being rejected again.

"Mikhail." A voice said and he turned and saw his blond friend.

"Draco, it's so nice to see you again." Harry said while embracing his friend. He could see the house elf bustling in the pavilion to set up the decorations. His heart jumped in his throat as he saw his ex-lover along with the one whom he was going to marry.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Draco suddenly whispered in his ear as he saw the couple approaching them. He was mad at the Dark Lord for dumping his friend five years ago. He could still see the hurt and the emotional pain that the Dark Lord cause shining in his friend's eyes.

"I wished that I never accepted this job." Harry muttered as he straightened his posture and look at the mirror to make sure that his glamor didn't fall off because of the sudden burst of his emotions.

"Draco, where's the pianist that I asked for?" the Dark Lord suddenly said at his friend.

"My Lord, I want you to meet my friend and long time pen pal, Mikhail Nikolayevich. He's a wizard and he's studying muggle classical music since he was a kid. He was the only one that I knew who fit in the requirement that you asked of me."

Harry extended his hand for the Dark Lord to shake. "It's nice to meet the ruler of the Wizarding Britain."

His ex-lover just looks at him as if he was a bug and he brought down his hand quickly. He just wanted to apparate out of this event so that he can spare himself the pain of watching the man he loved too much to get married with his most trusted servant, Alecto Carrow. The Dark Lord just turned away and moved towards his soon to be wife to further checked if everything was in order.

"I hope the wedding will start soon, so that I can finally catch the train going to Austria to compete in the Salzburg music competition."

"What? Oh, Harry you shouldn't have come here if you have a competition to attend. I'm sorry for bothering you." Draco suddenly blabbered in front of him.

"It's okay besides I already practiced the piece that I'm going to play in the first round."

The wedding started at six o clock at the evening. It was weird since most wedding was held during morning but he can never contest that Dark Lord eccentric behaviour about choosing this time of the day to hold a wedding. Before the wedding started he just drank a bottle of fire whiskey to help him numb the pain that no doubt he was going to feel while watching the two of them getting married. The Pachelbel's Canon he was playing turned a bit sorrowful and the melody that he was weaving became dark and oppressive.

He was the one supposed to marry the Dark Lord. He should be the one in the altar with him but of course that scenario could only happen in his dreams now when the supreme mugwump said the line you may "kiss the bride". The melody of the song he composed for the Dark Lord permeated through the air. He sang the lyrics inside his head while watching the couple received many congratulations. He remembered that he sang the song once in front of his ex-lover

I know, I can never be enough  
But I'll always be here  
I know, that my words are simple and shallow  
But I mean everything i say and do

I know, I don't have a diamond ring  
to put on your finger  
But I will see to it,  
That we will always be together

And i thank you  
from the bottom of my heart  
because

You are my light  
You are my home  
You are my sanctuary  
You are my peace  
You give me hope  
You are my sanctuary

You are my better half  
you taught me things that i need to know  
and you made me realize  
that life is not just a simple song

And i thank you  
from the bottom of my heart  
because, because

You are my light  
You are my home  
You are my sanctuary  
You are my peace  
You give me hope  
You are my sanctuary…

You are my guide  
When I am lost  
you are my sanctuary  
you are the heart  
that keeps me alive  
you are my sanctuary

You are the kiss  
that makes me strong  
you are my sanctuary  
you are the warmth  
when I feel cold  
you are my sanctuary

My sanctuary…

When he finished he suddenly stood up and picked up his flute case and walk out of the scene before the Dark Lord could figure out how Mikhail Henry Nikolaev knew about the song that his former lover made for him. He didn't want the couple to divorce early because of him. Another wound was in his heart but he was happy that the man he loved finally moved on and found the one he was going to spend his whole life with.

A/N: The song is not mine by the way it was from a local band in our country. The song's title is Sanctuary by Calla you like this chapter. Anyway the Dark Lord will know that it was his Harry that played in his wedding in the third chapter.


	3. Draco's Letter

Chapter Three: Draco's Letter

A/N: Sorry for the late update there's too much school work. I know this chapter is a bit lame and I'm sorry again and I'll try to make up for the next chapter

The Dark Lord stiffened at where he was standing. He knew the sad and haunting melody weaving through the air from the piano. It was sung to him once by his Harry in a voice full of love and gratefulness and he still remembered that memory as if it only happened yesterday. The young man in the piano looked like he was lost in his own world while he played the song that Harry composed for him; he lightly used Legilimency to probe inside the man's mind to find that he was singing the song inside his head. When the last note hovered in the air Mikhail suddenly fled away while carrying his flute case before he can approach him to ask where he learnt that song. He noticed his finance minister, Draco Malfoy looking worriedly at the retreating back of the pianist he hired for his wedding.

The only thing that he can think of to know the identity of Mikhail Henry Nikolaev was to intercept the letter Draco was sending to the young man. When he met the young man early at the reception he could feel that he was under a strong glamor spell and his eyes showed hurt when he didn't accept his hand. He just hoped that his finance minister will send a letter to his friend tonight.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Draco was absolutely worried and mad at his friend. What the hell he was thinking to piss himself in the eve of an important music competition. The house elves told him that Harry drank a bottle of fire whiskey and three glasses of champagne before the wedding. He also sneaked out a sobering potion from Snape's potion cupboard to send it along with the letter he wrote for Harry containing how sorry he was for bringing him too much pain for witnessing the marriage of his ex-lover.

He watched as his owl, Jennifer, spread her wings and took flight but he never knew that the letter didn't even reached its destination when a dark shadow intercepted his owl at the middle of its flight.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

The Dark Lord was reading the intercepted letter. He couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the name of the recipient of the letter. He read the letter meant for his beloved;

Harry,

I'm sorry for everything into dragging you into another emotional pain. You shouldn't have volunteered to be the pianist in the Dark Lord's wedding and what the bloody hell are you thinking for drinking a bottle of fire whiskey and three glasses of champagne? Do you really want to lose in the most important competition in your life? Well anyway here's a sobering potion in case you had a big head ache for drinking too much alcohol and honestly do you really want to die poisoning yourself with too much alcohol? Good luck and always take care.

Draco

His Harry was just here. He was searching for him for four years and now he can't win Harry back because his little lion witnessed his wedding with Alecto Carrow. And he caused another emotional wound on Harry's heart. If only that he knew that his beloved and Mikhail Nikolayevich is the same person he would have begged in front of him for casting him away but now it was too late for forgiveness. Harry will never forgive him and all those wounds that he had caused were still too fresh and he was sure that Harry won't take any of his explanation since he broke his trust.

'What have I done?' The Darkest Lord thought woefully. He refused to cry even if he was dying inside and he never want to appear weak to his followers.

"I'm going to bring you back home, my lion." The Dark Lord whispered sadly in the air willing that his message would reach his little one.


	4. Meet Me On The Equinox

Chapter Four: Meet Me on the Equinox

A/N: I'm back and my writer's block is finally cured I'm sorry if this is a late update. This chapter was co-written with my friend Abby whom without her ideas this story will forever remain on hiatus.

"Minister Malfoy, the Dark Lord would like to see you in his office immediately."

Draco stiffened at the servants words. Did the Dark Lord finally found out the true identity of Mikhail Nikolayevich? As he was walking down the corridor he was thinking of ways to deny the identity of his best friend. Harry should have been his love but the Dark Lord entranced his Harry and dumped him like garbage like what he always did to his other lovers.

He felt a strong hatred and bitterness for the Dark Lord but of course as his subordinate you can't just tell him to fuck off and find your own boyfriend. He erased these thoughts as soon as he reached the door leading to the Dark Lord's office. He knocks slowly and a cold "Enter" was said loudly at the other side of the door. The servant shakily opened the door as if she can already sense that their Lordship was pissed about something. Well, he just hopes it's all about politics and not about his friend Harry.

"You wanted to see me, my Lord?"

"Crucio." The Dark Lord suddenly shouted and he was writhing on the floor. He didn't piss off his Lord today and he knew his Lord didn't have a reason why he was torturing him.

"Why didn't you tell me where Harry was hiding all these years." The enraged Lord Voldemort said as he stopped torturing his finance minister.

"I won't allow you to break his heart again, my Lord. You already caused him too much pain and it seems that you're not satisfied in hurting him. Do you really want to see him suffering?" Draco snarled at his Lord. He should have used Harry's new alias in the name his pesky master intercepted the letter which led to his friend's identity being discovered.

"I did that to protect him." The Dark Lord muttered while glaring at him with hard red eyes.

"Protect him? That's a pitiful excuse, my Lord. Maybe you really wanted to dump him so that you can be with that whore, Alecto Carrow. Besides you're a powerful wizard so why do you doubt your ability to protect the one you loved?"

He stood up from hi undignified position and turned his backed out to the Dark Lord. He will protect Harry and he'll do whatever it takes to pushed him away out from the Dark Lord's grasp. He won't allow his Lord to destroy his best friend's life again even if his life and position is at stake.

Harry was drinking again in a small bar near to the hotel where he was staying. He just really wanted to shake off the memories about the wedding of his love to a lowly chit of a Death Eater. He'll just quit the completion tomorrow since he was thrown off his kilter by the things that he witnessed.

"Do you want to forget something? Maybe I could help you?" a soft voice murmured from his left.

"I don't need your help, go bother someone else." Harry snarled at the voice and turned his blood shot emerald eyes to see the one who spoke to him. He froze at his seat as he saw the speaker.

She had long blond hair that framed her delicate heart shaped face beautifully. A set of cerulean eyes looked at him quizzically. She was Yelizavet Pavlovna a famous figure skater who won in the Winter Olympics three times in a row.

"You're rather rude I was just trying to get your attention. I just needed your help about something." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry. I'm in a rather sour mood. How can I help you?" Harry asked her gently.

"I needed your help about my piece in the competition and I wanted my background music to be classical and you're the only one who can help me since you're the best one I had ever seen who played the piano beautifully."

He looked at her and contemplated her offer. If he's going to accept this he'll be out of Europe for a while and it will help him to move on and forget about his ex-lover. It will be a great opportunity to avoid Draco and his nagging manner.

"I accept, when are we going to start the practice?"

A/N: Read and Review pretty please...and kindly tell me any ideas or suggestion that will help me yo update this story.


	5. Notice

I'm going to continue my stories in my live journal...this is the link: yelizavet. livejournal. com you can read the new chapter of Watch Me Bleed there since I don't want to see my stories in risk of being deleted...

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why everyone should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
Program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
Advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typos or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
Is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

**Please Post this same message to your stories to let out the word. I suggest **


	6. Chelsea Smiles

A/N: I decided to stay in even if those nasty Literate Union delete them I'm going to repost it again and again.

Chapter 5: Chelsea Smiles

Draco was pacing incessantly in his library that he might burn a hole in his carpet. After the confrontation with Wizarding Britain's Emperor, he was put under house arrest by his own father and the Dark Lord accused him of treason against the Empire. He didn't betray the Dark Lord for Circe's sake, the only one he betrayed was Harry since he accidentally revealed his identity to the bastard who broke his heart. His good for nothing master just incapacitated him of any means to contact Harry so that he couldn't warn him about the man hunt operation and the 10,000 galleons reward to anyone who can catch his friend. One of his house elves told him that the Dark Lord already spread his command all over Wizarding Europe and they were all eager to obey to appease the wrath of the Dark Lord.

"I hope that you can forgive me Harry and that you can come up with anything to avoid those bastards that were hunting you down." Draco whispered sadly as he stared at the stars, while patiently waiting for his impending trial.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Yelizavet entered Mikhail's room, and her eyebrows was suddenly raised in anger as she saw the musician was still sleeping in his bed. Three days after the competition, he kept drinking and drinking beer like a thirsty man who came out of the desert. She can sense that the young musician had a deep problem or heart ache but even if he did have this problem he should remember his promise and their flight to Canada was within one hour.

"Mikhail, wake up." Yelizavet shouted in the Mikhail's ears but to no avail the pianist was still sleeping peacefully in his bed. She suddenly grabbed a bucket filled with ice cold water and dumped it straight at Mikhail's head.

"." Mikhail suddenly screamed sat on his bed. His eyes searched for the culprit and it landed at Yelizavet's smirking face.

"Good, you're finally awake our flight is within one hour and you should hurry up and get dress." Yelizavet suddenly snapped at him and he immediately got out of bed since there were going to be late for their flight.

While he was taking a quick shower, he smiled softly at Yelizavet's personality. She reminded him of Hermione, what if he just didn't continued his relationship with the Dark Lord maybe she was still and commanding him to do meagre things like his homework and projects. He went out of the bathroom to find that all of his things were packed and a set of clothes lay out already in the bed for him to wear.

"Thank you." He said gratefully to Yelizavet who blush beet red.

"Just hurry up, we're going to be late." She snapped at him and quickly left the room to give him some privacy.

He quickly put his clothes on and ran to catch up with the bouncy athlete when he felt a familiar magical signature inside the building. He looked at the reception area and found Avery talking with the receptionist with the Yama squad. It was the secret police established by the Dark Lord in order to catch traitors and light side members who fled the country during the war and it was named after the God of Death of Hinduism.

'I hope they are not here to look for me.' He thought in panicked as he searched the crowd wildly to look for Yelizavet.

He spotted her outside waiting for him and he didn't want to jeopardize his position to the Death Eaters. He quickly took out his cell phone out of his pocket and called Yelizavet.

"Hello."

"Where are you I already called a taxi to take us to the airport." she screamed at him and he had to put the receiver a few meters away from his ears.

"Yelizavet, listen to me I want you to get inside and bring some of your clothes and if you had a wig it will be good too." He blabbered quickly his eyes flicking back and forth outside and to the reception area where the Death Eaters are waiting.

"But why?"

"Don't ask just asked the driver to wait for a while it won't take long, please."

"Ok." Yelizavet hung up and he saw her emerging out of the cab with some girl clothes. He's hoping that those idiots won't recognize him once he wears a woman's garment.

When she was near the reception area he cajoled her to join him back upstairs. This is the only way he could think of to get past those Death Eaters and he didn't want to go back to Britain maybe his ex-lover finally decided that he was a threat that needed to be removed so that he can't commit an uprising against his oh so perfect empire.

"Did you see those men wearing weird all black clothes at the reception area." He asked her sharply as he turned around to face her.

"Yes, those guys are after you isn't it."

"My parents hired them to catch me and bring me back to Britain to marry someone I don't like. When we get down again I wanted you to call me Natalia Pavlovna so that I can pass as your sister, please just help me I didn't want to marry that girl." This lie pierced through his heart his parents were dead after all and he didn't have the chance to know them.

"Okay." Yelizavet said timidly and handed him the clothes and a chestnut wig.

"I don't know how to thank you Yelizavet for saving my life." He said sincerely to her and he started to put on the clothes and applied make up to his face.

"You're really used to doing these things?"

"Yes, so that those bastards can't recognize me I have to disguise as a woman at all times."

When he was done they went done together and gossiping like mad as if they were really sisters, Avery looked at the two of them passively and his eyes we're still locked at the stairs as if he was waiting that Harry Potter will directly go down that stairs and face them off. When they reached the airport he didn't see a single Death Eater waiting for him and it was a good sign that those fools believe that he was still using his magic.

He was going to start up a new life across the pond and he won't allow anyone especially his ex-lover to ruin his chance to start as a new leaf. He's going to make a lot of memories with his new friend Yelizavet.


	7. Still Broken

Chapter 6: Still Broken

November 1st, 13:34

Current Mood:

depressed

Current Music:

Era-Celtic Mist

A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to the following persons: Teachers April,

Chris, and Tine. Thank you for sharing your knowledge to us and it was really a shame that you all had to leave because of how badly the school administration treats the new teachers. The last but not the least to my best friend Abby without her ideas this story might resume its hiatus state.

I kindly and badly need a beta for this story...please send me a message if you're interested.

"Draco Malfoy; this court sentence you to a life time imprisonment in Azkaban for committing treason to our Lord. All of your titles will be revoked and you are also strip out of your position as the finance minister. Any last words before you shipping you to your cell?" Rodulphus said coldly as he he gazed at his shameful nephew.

Draco didn't know how the bloody Dark Lord made up all the evidence against him for this mock trial. After all these years the only thing that he did was to prove his loyalty to the empire by serving his Lord blindly. He looked up at the smug Dark Lord leering down at him; he may have put him into prison but it won't solve anything about his problem with Harry and where he was. He knew that Harry was resourceful enough to do anything in order to avoid the man who broke his heart.

"Don't try to seek him, my Lord; after all you are the one who gave him pain and suffering. I did not betray you or your stupid empire the one whom I betrayed was my friend who trusted me with his life." Draco said spitefully and he was smirking inside as he saw the rage in the Dark Lord's eyes which sparkled like fire.

"Seize him and locked him up in his cell." the Dark Lord said angrily at the guards which were guarding the doors.

He just let the guards grabbed his arm. Draco didn't bother to try to put up a fight since he knew that he can't escape his cell at Azkaban and he won't risk his life. He just didn't want to give Harry more pain for kicking the bucket. He hoped that his friend would finally found someone worthy to love him.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Mikhail sighed as they took a 15 minutes break from their greatly enjoyed Yelizavet's company since she was helping him to rise up from his depression with her silly antics; even though the blonde may not know it yet. He made sure that the blonde was really out to talk with some of her fellow skaters before he played his newly composed song. His fingers glided through the keys and the sad melody of the song started to fill the room.

Many times, many times  
I fell in love with you and never showed it  
Another way, another way, another way, another way to catch a sunny day, it only molded  
I'd run a mile, run a mile, run a mile, run a mile, I'd run a mile for you blindfolded  
And all the words, the words, the words, all the words that you ever said to me will always be broken

So, so I put away, put away, put away, put away the words you never said to me and the scar that's open wide  
You turn away, turn away, turn away, turn away, you turned away from me and never said goodbye  
And all the words, the words, the words, all the words that you ever promised me, were never spoken  
And here I am, here I am, here I am, I'm not afraid of you, but still broken

A hey yah, a hey yah, a hey  
Yeah, I'm still broken  
A hey yah, a hey yah, a hey  
Yeah, I'm still broken (broken, broken)  
Broken

And if you looked into my dark, unhappy eyes, you'd see the tears that I'm choking  
And if you touched, if you touched my heart you'd feel the pain I call hoping  
And don't you know, don't you know I'd die for just a lie from you, yeah, a token  
And even though, even though I know it could never heal, my heart's still broken

A hey yah, a hey yah, a hey  
Yeah, I'm still broken  
A hey yah, a hey yah, a hey  
Yeah, I'm still broken  
She always said:  
A hey yah, a hey yah, a hey  
Yeah, I'm still broken  
She always said:  
A hey yah, a hey yah, a hey  
Yeah, I'm still broken  
Still broken (x3)  
I'm still broken

He composed this song after he witnessed the wedding of his ex-lover. He was still in love with Tom after all these years and it hurts to see him marrying someone who was his replacement. His ex lover may have move on but he was still stuck to his memories and past. As the last notes and his voice drifted off he couldn't stop the tears which were flowing down like a river on his face.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Yelizavet stayed at her hiding place even though Mikhail was already finished playing the sad piece. This was the first time that she saw the indifferent pianist broke down from his mask. Mikhail looked like fallen angel and his soft angelic voice sang the song which pierced her heart. She was overwhelmed by the feelings the song contains; it was full of bitterness and grief.

Who broke this angel's heart? Who was the one who made him indifferent and still holds on to the love from his past? She would do everything to make Mikhail happy and she didn't want to see those broken and desolate look at his friend's eyes.

"I will do everything to remove your sadness, Mikhail." she muttered her promise before she went back to resume their practice.

A/N: I didn't own the song. The title was "Still Broken" by Blue October.


	8. Up For Adoption

I am sorry if you are expecting that this is an update but I am putting this story up for adoption kindly pm me if you are interested…..


	9. Chapter 9

I am sorry if you are expecting that this is an update but I am putting this story up for adoption kindly pm me if you are interested…..To those who would like to adopt this story it is okay if you would like to change its plot entirely…My imagination suddenly failed and I ran out of ideas on how to continue this story…I hope that someone will pm me since I really don't want to see this story's plot to go into the drain…I am sorry to those who were expecting that this is yet again another update….I am still waiting for someone who would like to adopt my stories…


	10. Adopted

A/N:

Watch Me Bleed was already adopted by CDT001…..I'll let you know if she already posted the story =) thank you very much for adopting my story…..


	11. Chapter 11

Since the author who adopted Watch me Bleed and Freaks out to Get Me has not posted anything yet. I will continue where I left off with major changes on the fics. Please bear with me as I re-write this fics.


End file.
